Pokemon (Animal Style)
Cast: *Ash Ketchum – Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Misty – Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Brock – Mushu (Mulan) *Pikachu – Himself *Togepi - Himself *Jigglypuff (Bad) - Kamen Rider Siren (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *Jigglypuff (Good) - Kamen Rider Siren (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *May – Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Max – Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dawn – Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Iris – Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cilan – Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Serena – Adult Nala (the Lion King) *Bonnie – Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Clemont – Discord (My little Pony: Friendship is magic) *Tracey – Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Nurse Joy – Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Officer Jenny – Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Professor Oak – Rafiki (The Lion King) *Gary Oak – Timon (The Lion King) *Jessie – Shenzi (The Lion King) *James – Banzai (The Lion King) *Meowth – Ed (The Lion King) *Giovanni – Scar (The Lion King) *Butch – Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Cassidy – Zira (The Lion King 2 Simba’s Pride) *Delia Ketchum – Sarabi (The Lion King) *Young Ash Ketchum – Young Simba (The Lion King) *Young Serena – Young Nala (The Lion King) *Lucario - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Team Rocket – The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Pokémon - Themselves *And More Trivia * The reason why Simba as an adult plays Ash Ketchum because Ash has played Adult Simba in The Pokemon Trainer King and The Pokemon Trainer King 2: Ash's Pride * Simba is since played Charizard in Pokemon (Disney Style) and Bulbasaur in Disney Pokémon (Disneystyle172 style) *The reason that Kenai plays Ash Ketchum since Stitch plays Pikachu in Pokemon (Disney Style) (Though, Ash already played Kenai since Brother Hedgehog while Pikachu already played Stitch since Bubbles and Pikachu) * Ratchet and Kirby also plays Ash Ketchum and Pikachu in Pokemon (Disney Human Style) * Simba (as an adult) returned to his role as Ash Ketchum in Pokemon XY: The Series (Animal Style), along with Pikachu, Nala, Scootaloo, Rafiki, Fluttershy, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sarabi, and Judy Hopps who returned to their roles as well * Both Judy Hopps and Jenny are officers, so that's why Judy plays Officer Jenny, and their names starts with a J * Discord was going to play as Brock, but in Pokemon XY: The Series (Animal Style) he plays Clemont instead while Mushu plays Brock * Spike and Rairty returned to their roles as Max and Iris from Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies Style) * This is a first Pokémon spoof to have a gallery, followed by Pokemon (Disney Style), Pokemon 4Ever (Disney style), Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style), Pokemon (Chris1701 Style), Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style), Pokemon (Disney Human Style), Disney Pokémon (Disneystyle172 style) and more Gallery: Simba (Adult).jpg|Simba as Ash Ketchum Miss Bianca-0.png|Miss Bianca as Misty 250px-Mushu.png|Mushu as Brock Ash's Pikachu Iron Tail Move.png|Pikachu as Himself Togepi-0.jpg|Togepi as Himself File:Little-Miss-Naughty-5A.PNG.png|Miss Naughty as Jigglypuff (Bad) File:Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Jigglypuff (Good) Twilight sparkle re-ading on the go by drfatalchunk-d54yjwv.png|Twilight as May Spike looking up by myardius-d5egok3.png|Spike as Max Rainbow dash 12 by xpesifeindx-d5giyir.png|Rainbow Dash as Dawn Rarity.jpg|Rarity as Iris Danny Cat.jpeg|Danny as Cilan Nala (Adult).jpg|Nala as Serena Scootaloo McFly.png|Scootaloo as Bonnie Discord (My Little Pony).png|Discord as Clemont Olaf Wishes.png|Olaf as Tracey Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy as Nurse Joy Judy hold a carrot pen.jpg|Judy as Officer Jenny Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as Professor Oak Timon the lion king.png|Timon as Gary Oak Shenzi-Banzai-Ed-(The Lion King).jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed as Jessie, James and Meowth Scar.jpg|Scar as Givoanni Sherekhanthejunglebookdisney.jpg|Shere Khan as Butch Zira.jpg|Zira as Cassidy Sarabi-0.jpg|Sarabi as Delia Ketchum Young Simba.jpg|Young Simba as Young Ash Nala-young.jpg|Young Nala as Young Serena Shining Armor by erisgrim.png|Shining Armor as Lucario Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as Team Rocket Category:Pokemon Movies Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Pokemon Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:TV/Movie Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Pokemon XY TV Spoofs Category:Pokemon XY Parodies Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs